Chell's Busy Mind
by TheZombieQueen
Summary: So this is the one everyone was waiting for... Not really actually. First portal 2 story of mine that is too long eventually, requested by people. Chell finally found the door she was looking for, but the fun hasn't started yet. Summary's done, enjoy! -The Zombie Queen.


**Sorry for the first interruption, even if I'm not sorry I need to write this eventually, but I think I don't need to say that you have the ability to review. Please use that ability. *silence*. Alright here's a cake for you, go eat it and enjoy it with the story. *gives cake from laptop*. **

"What the…"

The mildly amused Chell automatically scratched her chin. She continued to do so until her chin became "unscratchable". Nothing could eventually make Chell scratch her chin excpet the word, cake.

She groaned, meaning "not again.". She was used to GLaDOS, eventually, teasing her and stuff. Those were good times. But today, the wise-cracking not-so-computer-like computer was silent. Oh how she hated that computer and the times she had that pleasant urge to kick that computer in the face. That would be hard though, since it, she, surely didn't have a face.

She sighed. Oh, this was going to be good.

She slowly, too slowly actually, to the rather amusing trap door. "GLaDOS EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN AND CAKE DISPENSARY. KEEP UNLOCKED.". Chell would be proud of the one and only GLaDOS, if she wasn't so disturbed.

Chell adjusted her long-fall boots, probably because they were too big for her rather small feet. But unfortunately, as usual, she didn't have time to brag her little feet. She reached for the door, readied her portal gun, even though she didn't think showing off the portal gun in front of a 7 feet tall moving female computer wouldn't look so threatening. And she opened the door.

As expected, the door slowly fell down and GLaDOS' glad voice, what a perfect harmony, echoed through the small room and reached Chell, as the walls began to come on to Chell. Instinctively, she moved to the other side of the wall, as she was slowly being trapped.

"I honestly _truly _didn't think you'd fall for that."

"Oh you should have." Chell thought, as she readied herself to face GLaDOS. She could hardly keep her monotonous expression on her face. She looked forwad to hear that moment when GLaDOS finally sounded displeased. She sighed and listened to her, it, whatever.

"In fact, I devised a much more elobrate trap further ahead, for when you got through this easy one."

"This was easy. I truly meant to open it." She thought once again. If only she could her. In fact, it seemed like she did. Chell was bemused, once again.

"If I'd known you'd get captured this easily, I would have just angled a turkey leg on a rope from the ceiling."

"Turkey?" Chell was again hungry. Thanks to GLaDOS.

The floor began to separate. Now that was unexpected. Chell yanked her left feet off the floor and moved to the corner. She readied herself for the fall. Then she fell into a small glass room wih a toilet shorter than her knee. "Cliche" she thought. But this was what the Aperture could manage. Oh how selfish of them.

"Well, it was nice catching up. Let's get to business."

"Right, yes, ok, business. Keep forgetting." Chell rolled her eyes and adjusted her portal gun. The door opened and revealed GLaDOS. It seemed like she changed her champoo. She looked brighter. Possibly because she was about to "kill" Chell. Chell thought it was best to call her "she". She went through too much confusing events after all.

"I hope you brought something stronger than a portal gun this time."

Chell looked disappointed. This made GLaDOS happy. Really happy.

"Otherwise, I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate past president of the Being Alive Club. Ha ha."

Chell kept her smirk to herself. She had to be strong, if she wanted to enjoy the view. Instead, she put on a displeased face. GLaDOS really _looked _pleased.

"Seriously, though. Goodbye."

She smiled when she saw the little guys, the so-called turrets. She didn't like teasing them, since they were some brave saviours.

"Ah, I'm on fire!"

"It's my big chance… This is trouble."

"Watch out pal."

"Argh, not again!"

"Here it comes pal!" She managed to put on a scared face. Which was the hardest thing Chell had to do.

"Locked and loaded!"

"Ahh, this ain't good."

Chell chuckled. She deserved it. Although, GLaDOS didn't look/sound/whatever really pleased.

"Oh, you were busy back there."

"Oh how can you tell?" she thought. Sarcasm wasn't only GLaDOS' mastered job, naturally.

"Well," she continued, "I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead."

"Finally! Thanks." Chell thought and readied herself for "the glare". But GLaDOS was about to prove that sarcasm suited her much better.

"But I have a better idea." Chell sagged.

"It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you ,I would take a deep breath. And hold it."

"What kind of a friend I ha-… Oh. You mean _him." _Chell smiled faintly as she realised that it was _the _pipe that was intruding her so-called bathroom. So unkind, GLaDOS.

Wheatley turned and exclaimed as he fell down from the pipe with a greeting tilt of his big blue ball, saying, "Hello!" Chell smiled.

"I hate you so much." GLaDOS said. But Wheatley was, eventually _smiling_ so bad, making his eye shrink, it made Chell chuckle. She gently held Wheatley.

"Warning: Central core eighty percent corrupt."

GLaDOS sounded bemused. "That's funny. I don't feel corrupt. In fact, I feel pretty good."

"Well, indeed I am too." Chell thought. Wheatley was still smiling.

"Alternate core detected."

"Oh! That's ME they're talking about!". Chell couldn't help but think Wheatley was the cutest being in the world. And eventually she was right.

"To initiate a core transfer, please deposit substitute core in receptacle."

"Core transfer?" GLaDOS sounded anxious, for the first time. But Chell finally smirked and looked at Wheatley, who seemed to blink at Chell. GLaDOS caught the smirk Chell threw to her way.

"Oh, you are kidding me."

"I wish I was GLaDOS, I wish I was." Chell moved to the receptacle.

This _was_ going to be good.

**Ugh, believe me; the people in the world who have currently read this whole thing… This was NOT really easy to write. I have that feeling that it wasn't easy for you to read also. But deal is a deal. Don't you think? **

**So yeah, naturally, I am a Portal lover person. Like, I love making portals in the ceiling and using this power for good and other stuff.. [evil chuckle]. So yeah, as a Zombie Queen I do deserve somthing like that.**

**Well, this story actually **_**was **_**requested by people, and I listened to them, eventually. And this is what looks like. Long. Very long. **

**So tell me what you think if you want If you don't, don't tell me what you think. It's easy this time, isn't it? Isn't it!**

**So first portal story, a rather long one, God help us.**

**I'll make sure to update my Skulduggery Pleasant stories (oh he's awesome) and this one, if I manage to do so. **

**So peace everyone.**

**-The Zombie Queen, Cake And Skeleton Lover. [But differently, she does get the cake.]  
**


End file.
